T1: The Outsider Imprint
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: Chloe's parents have divorced but her mother and Father don't want her so she is sent to live with her Uncle Billy Black and her cousin Jacob. She doesn't care because she loves the tribe. At her welcoming bonfire the most amazing thing happens to Paul. Now he must seek help from Billy to help get her to like him. this is a trail to see the response for the story. COVERWOLFNOTMINE.
1. Prologue

**Hey so this is the beginning of my version of twilight with all the twilight characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer and my own original characters. unlike the book that focuses on the vampire side my fanfiction is based in La push and about a girl that get to be the imprint of the wolf that i think doesn't get the right lot of girls. but please understand that this is my view and that i am not trying to put anyone down for having a different view of things in twilight. **

**Hope you give this story a try and the response to these three chapters will determine if i carry on with the story. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

"Well what am I going to do, you heard the judge" a tall woman practically yelled at the person on the other end of the phone.

"I don't want this, I never wanted this" she paused for the other person answer.

"I went through with this because you said you wanted to and what, now we're not married I have deal with what YOU wanted like always" the woman was pacing around the living room of her three bedroom house that she got when her and her husband had devoiced.

"Yes I did, when we were husband and wife who was the one who had to drop everything for the other" she paused what the man said next.

"One time I do something for my career one time and it was only a weekend away in Paris" another pause.

"Her teachers understood when she wasn't in school that Monday and that was one day not like when you took us all the way to Japan for a week out of the blue".

"Oh so your work as a lawyer is so much more important than mine as an accountant when it comes to deals outside the country" the scowl on the woman's face darkened.

"Look I really don't care, what I care about is that I'm stuck with YOUR burden out this and I want OUT of it" pause. "Because remember you're the one that was like, of way don't we keep it, it's time we we're" but the other person cut her off before she could finish.

"If you remember rightly it WAS you that said that and I was the one that wanted to get rid of her, that I wasn't ready for a kid".

"I don't know, what about your cousin Billy, he loves her, after all he's always sending her books of their tribes history and myths, she would fit right in" the scowl wasn't so deep now as she and the man thought for a moment.

"Well the court wouldn't have to really know, I mean we live in London and we could just sent her over there and change it all you could say I'm thinking over moving over there and sorting things out here but giving her a head start in the education system over there".

"Well tell him I'm always working and I wanted her to be around family if anything happened and we think that she should go to the same school as his kid Jake for something" the women made her way into the hallway of the house that would lead out the house.

"Tell him I want her over their so she can start to look at what the she'll be studying before the next year starts, then tell him we'll both give him the courts settlement price until I move over there and can get her".

"Jim she's 14, it won't be that damaging to her education I mean she'll be what, freshmen maybe besides your stupid cousin won't realise that we've dumped her on him till it's too late" she grabbed a small black purse and opened the clasp.

"Look Jim as much as I want to stand here on the phone with you all night I can't, I have a date waiting for me and I'm going to be late" she took out the lipstick from the purse.

"What do you mean have I got a babysitter? Why would I need to pay someone to look after her?" she began to apply the top lip of the deep red lipstick.

"You know what, if you were so worried about her why didn't you just have her instead of leaving her up to me" she snapped, emphasising the 'so' with loads of sarcasm.

"You know what Jim, just speck to your stupid cousin then we won't have to deal with the consequences to YOUR decisions" and with that she snapped her phone closed, checked her make up one last time and then walked out her front door, not understanding what her decision on a young girls life would set a rolling ball of event on its course.


	2. Feels like Coming home

On a plane landing in Seattle airport was a young girl. She had wavy blond hair, deep blue eyes that some could even believe a light grey. She was young and had on her favourite boot cut jeans, black tank top and her long black hooded jumper. She was in Business Class; her parents said there was no point sending her on first class as she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

It was only about 3 in the afternoon in Seattle but to a young girl of 14 it had been a long day, because she had been on a plane from London and her body clock was telling her it was time for bed. She had gotten on the plane at 11:30 in London but of course there is an 8 hour time difference, so really she left at 3:30 this morning by Seattle time.

She wasn't going to complain though her mother had to draw in a few favours to get her on a flight that would be bring some of her main luggage with her, the rest her father was getting a client to bring over with one the shipping companies he worked with.

If the girl was being completely honest she was glad to be in Seattle. She knew really why she was here; she had overheard her mother on the phone to her father last week when they were talking about sending her here. She knew that it was because she wasn't wanted by either of her parents. Her mother had told her when she drunk once when she was 6 that she had never wanted to have her and that giving birth to her had been the biggest regret of her life.

She was upset at first but once she turned 7 she had gotten over it. Sure she still tried hard to impress her parents, tried hard at school but nothing she ever did seemed to make a change. She realised that if her parents didn't care then there was no point in trying to change their minds but she just might as well make the most of her life. If her parents wanted out of her life then fine, she was going to make a new life here, and what better place.

Once the girl was on the walkway that into Seattle airport, with only the old rucksack on her back. She took out her SAMSUNG SHP-A900 and flipped it open. There was a new text; she opened it to see that it was from her cousin Jacob.

**_Hey C, me and Dad on the way to pick you up now should be there when you get in, text when you land, J._**

_Hey J, just landed going to go sign for my Stuff meet in the lobby, did you come in the truck? C._

She put her phone back away and headed towards the flight attends desk. There was no queue so she got seen straight away and after showing them her passport and form for her extra belongings the flight attend put them on a trolley for the blond girl. After thanking the women the girl made her way towards the lobby.

It wasn't very busy at the airport but then again from what she heard from her cousin most of the school would break up tomorrow so if they were going to go away then they would have gone last weekend or the next. As she walked into the lobby she looked around to see if she could spot her favourite relatives.

And there they were, with the widest grins on their faces. Jacob and Billy Black and in Billy's lap as he sat in his wheel chair, laid a homemade sign that said:

**_'Here to pick up the greatest girl ever, Chloe'._**

Chloe grinned back at them and them and quickly moved over to the two Native Americans. As she got closer Jacob couldn't keep still and ran towards her his long hair pulled back in a ponytail swishing behind him. When he got closer Chloe started to laugh and moved to let go of her trolley. Jacob scooped her up in his arms and swung her around both of them laughing their heads off.

"Nice to see you too Jake" she squealed. "Now put me down" she ordered but then when had Jacob ever listened to her, his excuse was that he was older by over 8 months so she couldn't tell him what to do.

"No chance, we haven't seen you in forever C" he said as he called her his childhood nickname for her.

"You saw me at Christmas Jake, now put me down" she tried to order again, the other annoying thing? He was a 15 year old boy and was as tall as any of the guys in her old class had been. He was maybe 5 foot 4 where as she was under 5 foot at 4foot 8 so over all he was a whole 6 inches taller than her and when he picked her up? She was an easy 10 inches off the ground.

"That was ages ago though, everyone is missing you, Quil and Embry have been bugging me all week about you coming over" Jacob complained with a pout, Chloe just laughed at him.

"Hey Jacob, let her down now" Billy's voice came out serious which shocked us both, Billy Black serious? Here were the news cameras? It was only when Jacob set Chloe on the floor that they saw Billy had an amused Smirk on his face "Time for the old man's hug" he said as he held his arms open.

Chloe's grin returned and for the first time in a long time there were Tears that prickled at the edge of her eye. She ran and jumped in the man's lap and hugged him tightly as if he would disappear any minute. Billy though surprised at first got over it quickly and hugged her back just as tightly. She buried her face into the shoulder of Billy's shirt.

"You know the real reason I'm here, right Uncle Billy" she asked lower than a whisper. Billy Black wasn't really her uncle but she preferred to call him that then cousin Billy. The man before her was really more of a father to her then her own but been as she couldn't really call him that she settled with calling him uncle and the man had never questioned it.

"I know pup, I'm sorry they had to do that to you" Billy knew how she felt about her real parents. He didn't like how his cousin and his now ex-wife treated their child. Yes they may not have abused the girl but they didn't show any interest in the girl or shown any real emotion. As soon as he had got the call from Jim he knew it was Tania's idea to send the girl here and he knew she had no intention of moving over here. He had being thinking that something like this might happen eventually.

"Can we go home please" Chloe whispered again quietly. Billy smiled though he couldn't see her face he knew she was tired. However he loved that she had called La push home. He liked the idea that she wanted to go to his house where he knew she felt safe. He knew she had read the legends and even if she wasn't his child she still liked the history of the tribe.

Yes like Jacob she didn't know that the legends were true, but unlike Jacob she didn't dismiss them as just childhood stories. He knew that she liked to read about the spirit warriors and that she liked to believe that the wolves in the woods would protect her from the 'cold ones' and other enemies of the tribe.

"Yeah let's go pups" Chloe Moved off of his lap and went to go to the trolley only to find that Jacob was pushing and sending the look of 'don't even think about it'. She just rolled her eyes but walked behind Billy and started to push him. Now it was Billy's turn to roll his eyes "you know I can do that myself" he joked to her.

"Yeah well got to save your arms you're not as young as you used to be" she said while sending a cheeky wink a Jacob about the teasing, Jacob just laughed.

"Hey, you just got here Missy, don't start with the cheek so soon" Billy said as he laid his hangs in his lap.

"Yeah, yeah Uncle Billy, and here I am trying to save your arms" Chloe pretended to pout.

"Oh you and I are having words when we get home young lady"

It took 4 hours to get back to La push. Chloe had tried to stay awake for the whole ride but an hour into it she had fallen asleep with her head resting on Billy's shoulder. Billy had thought ahead that she may do this so he had brought one of the quilts with him and had wrapped it around her to keep her from getting a chill as Jacob drove the rest of the way.

When they finally pulled up in front of the Blacks house it was about 7 in the evening. What Jacob didn't know is that his two best friends would be waiting on his family's poach. When they pulled up into the gravel driveway of the old red building Billy gently shock Chloe.

"Chloe-pup" Billy said quietly and genteelly to her. It was Billy's nickname for her. He knew she always loved the wolf legends of the tribe and loved the animal of a wolf ever since she could say the word. The name had just suited her and fitted her perfectly even without her trying to fit to the nickname. Which was what Billy was nervous about, two more boys had phases in the last couple of months which would mean that keeping the legends a secret would be harder than when it was Just Sam.

Billy was going to have to step up his game to keep this precious young girl out of that part of tribe life, if he even could, there was nothing to stop one of the wolves from imprinting on her if they phased. They would soon see if the last of the three, the only one to not have an imprint, Paul, was to imprint on her when the tribes pack came to the welcoming bonfire that was to happen Saturday for his little blond pup. When Billy was waking Chloe Jacob was the first to get out the truck.

"Dudes what are you doing here?" he questioned as he got Billy's wheelchair from the back of the truck.

"To see our home girl of course" Embry stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your home girl, my future bride" Quil corrected with a smug smile.

"Quil, dude you do remember that every time you say that to her she always says in your dreams right? That's her gentlest way on saying no" Jacob said as he shook his head. He never understood why Quil had a thing for Chloe. Sure she was different from the rest of the girls round here as they all had the standard Native American look of tanned skin and black hair which was naturally straight with brown eyes whereas Chloe had only just tanned skin by pale face standards, naturally wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. But she was like a sister to Jacob and Quil was his best friend so in his head he didn't see how that worked at all.

"That's just because I haven't wooed her properly, give me a week and I guarantee I'll get a yes from her" he said as he winked at the girl still a bit sleepy that had moved from in the truck to Billy's lap.

"Quil man, you realise that if you want Chlo as your bride you got to court her and ask Billy for her hand right" Embry said with a laugh as he move past him and over to Billy's wheelchair. "Want me take her in Billy?" he asked politely. Embry had great respect for all the elders in their tribe, it was how they were raised to be, but Billy was different. Being a distant member of the Black family meant that Billy was the head man in of the family and it meant that Chloe; 'Chlo' as he always called her, was family too.

"No I got her Embry, you, Quil and Jacob can start to unload the truck of her stuff" he said as he started to wheel himself and the 14 year old girl curled up in one of Sarah's old quilts in his lap into the house which would be her home for a long time coming.


	3. Early in the Morning

Early the next morning Chloe woke up around 5 in the morning. Billy had put her on the couch when they had first arrived but after the boys had put all the stuff off the truck into Rebecca's old room, Jacob had moved her on the freshly clean bed that Billy had gotten ready for her. She left the room and looked around the house that was full of happy memories for her.

Christmas she had spent here when her parents said that they were too busy that year to celebrate. Summer Holidays where she would vacations here because her parents were going away to Europe but didn't want her to go with them. She had gotten used to it and even began to look forward to her time in La Push instead of getting sad because her parents didn't want her.

No one else was up yet so the house was quite. Chloe didn't want to start moving around and waking people up. She knew Jacob wouldn't wake you till 7 and would leave with Quil and Embry at 7:30 to head to their last day as a freshman at La Push High. That was 2 hours away so cooking breakfast was out the question. Billy wouldn't be up for another hour so making his coffee was also out the question.

Maybe she would go for a run. Hadn't been running seen she was here at Christmas. Sure she did it for P.E at school but she hadn't done it just for the feel in a long time. So Chloe headed back into her room to grab some running cloths out her suit case along with her trainers. She walked in her socks till in the front doorway and put them on. Once outside she grabbed the pare key to lock the door, you could never be too careful, before slipping it into her pocket.

She loved running in La Push. It felt so right, it always felt safe. She knew that the legends were just myths but she liked to believe in them, been as she hadn't had very much of a childhood she just liked to believe in the legends because they were spirit warriors that protected the tribe, even though she wasn't tribe she still loved to run in the woods.

Chloe only ran a mile into the woods before heading back. She was still tried from the plane ride and so she wanted to get back and have a shower. Before Billy woke up and had his coffee. She made it back by 5:35 so that gave her enough time to have a quick shower and change. She was only in the shower for about 15 minutes and come out the bath room in one of the black t-shirts and a pair of the board shorts that she had gotten the last summer she was here.

They were fine for now but she knew she would need to go shopping soon for more clothes. She had to get rid of most of them when she moved over because they wouldn't keep her warm in La Push like they did in London. Chloe had a towel around her shoulders as her hair was still damp. It was 6 so Billy would be up any moment, time to put the coffee on she thought with a smirk.

So she set about making the elders coffee and started to tidy up the boys kitchen. If she was to hazard a guess the boys are used to relying on someone else cleaning up. The sight of the untidy kitchen didn't annoy her, it made her smile, because she knew that this was her way on repaying them for letting her come and live with them. Yeah sure Billy loved her but that didn't mean that she couldn't do little things to show gratitude.

So this is where she started, washing the dishes, cleaning the sides, sweeping the floor, she didn't even notice that it was 6:50 and that Billy was sitting in his wheelchair watching her with a small smile at her antics. It was only when she moved towards the fridge opened it and muttered "do they even check dates on theses"

"Of course we don't we men have stomach of iron" He said playfully and smirked when she jumped a little from surprise of hearing his voice. "Oh come now I'm not that scary Chloe-pup" he said with the smirk still on his face. Chloe realised he was teasing and rolled her eyes then looked to the wooden clock Billy had made for Sarah when they first moved into the house and back to her.

"How long you been standing their Uncle Billy?"

"Not long" he lied.

"Liar" she turned and closed the fridge and went over to the coffee pot and held it up. "Want some coffee?" she asked as she got out a mug for herself.

"Sure" he said with a smile as he wheeled under the table. Chloe got out another cup for him and then poured it into the mug.

"You still taking strong?" she asked as she poured some into the mug she got out for herself.

"You still taking it with three sugars and a little milk?" he asked her back. Chloe just laughed. Once she got her coffee made. She gave him his and sat across from him. From looking in the fridge she decided that there wasn't anything to make breakfast with but she knew that there was always cereal in the cupboard so they would have that this morning and toast and she's get Billy to go shopping with her to stock up the fridge.

"So what's the plan for today" she asked him after he'd taken the first sip of coffee.

"I thought we could go shopping in folks for some food, got to stoke up for the bonfire tomorrow, and then I thought we could head over to see how Charlie is been as he's got his day off today and so does his youngest as her school broke up Wednesday and Bella is at her last day" Billy's suggested. "We could invite them to the bonfire tomorrow"

"I thought the bonfire was just for people in the tribe?" Chloe asked.

"If you want to get technical the Swans are part of the tribe, after all Molly Swan is Quil's grandmother and Quil is part of the Black bloodline so technically Charlie is part of the tribe like you are part of the tribe" Billy explained to her. "But really I just want to invite him because it's Bella's prom tomorrow and Charlie doesn't really like her date" Billy said, leaving out Edwards name. Chloe was smart and she always to figure out anything so he made sure never to talk about the Cullen's when around her.

If she ended up meeting one of the Cullen's Billy thought it wouldn't take long for her to realise that they were the cold ones from the legends and that would mean that he would have starting keeping the same secret that he had from Charlie for years and Billy wasn't sure if you could really do that to his Chloe-Pup. Billy's musing was interrupted by the sound of knocking on his front door. He looked at the wooden clock again to read the time 7:05. Ah here the boys are right on the dot he thought to himself as they let themselves into the house.

"Hey Billy" they said in union.

"Hey Chlo" Embry said as he walked to stand leaning on one of the kitchen counters.

"Hello gorgeous" Quil flirted with Chloe as he sat in the chair beside her as leaned back in the chair trying to act like a cool boy. Too bad the 14 year old knew better.

"Morning you two" She said as she took a sip of coffee. Embry snickered at her total dismissal of Quil's flirt.

"Burn" he mutters hoping Billy wouldn't hear him. Billy had but completely ignored it, he knew it wouldn't make much difference.

"Quil my dear boy you do realise that Chloe is your younger cousin right" he asked with a smirk as the shock is clearly written all over his face. "Huh guess he didn't, oh well" and then pretended to return back to coffee but really he was relishing in his victory in keeping at least one boy away from his little blond pup.

"Quil how didn't you figure that out if you knew your family was related to the Black line and so is Chlo" Embry said while laughing.

"Oh, shut up" and so Quil went into a pout realising that he would have to find someone new to be his bride to be.

"Dude it's 7:15 can't you at least wait till just before we leave to flirt with our favourite cousin" all four pairs of eyes turned towards the doorway where a very sleepy Jacob stood, his shoulders hunched over in just his pyjamas as he trudged towards the table before slumping into the chair between Chloe and Billy.

"Ah good morning Son" Billy said with a bright smile and specking a little louder than needed to playful. Chloe rolled her eyes as the man and got up from her seat to grab 5 bowl and cereal from the cupboards, 5 spoon from the cutlery draw before setting them down in the middle of the table before she headed towards the fridge and out the Milk out.

"Is this it Chlo? Thought you might have cooked us something instead of just giving us cereal" Embry teased. Before Chloe you give her playful come-back Billy answered.

"Be grateful for what you get young Call while women offer and not ask for more then what you get" Billy said with a voice that over filled with wisdom and with that the 5 all ate their breakfast happily for they had to start their day at school or the plans of their day.

so here you have it, as i said i will be basing if i continue if the response from these chapters are good or not.

* * *

**Please, would love to hear your thoughts in your Reveiw**

**-MSW-**


	4. Boys will be Boys

The shopping went smoothly. Chloe and Billy managed to get tons of food to stoke up the cupboards and the fridge as well as for the bonfire, thanks from a little bit of the money that her parents was giving him for taking her in for a 'while'. They hadn't rushed to do it or anything as they knew that the boy's wouldn't be home for at least 4 maybe 5.

Once they had gotten the food back to the house Chloe decided to clean the living room and sort out the dirty laundry ready to be put on. But it looked like it would rain and because she knew that the boys would be here no doubt after they finish she decided it was worth the hassle. At 4:35 Jacob, Embry and Quil walked through the door laughing with big grins on their faces.

"Dudes did you even see his face, he looked so pissed off" Quil said dying from laughter.

"Yeah, man I wish I had a camera with me it was so funny" came Embry's response. The 3 hadn't even realised that Chloe and Billy was in the room.

""Dude, I swear Paul was going to thump the guy one when he soaked his shirt with the milk" Jacob exclaimed with laughter.

"You'd think that the guy would have run away but he just stood there in fear" Embry said. "The Guy was froze in fear from the hall monitors on Steroids, what a joke" all three of the boy's laughing fits started to calm down into small chuckles. Chloe was shaking her head at their teenaged behaviour whereas Billy's face went serious.

"Yeah but you know Paul had changed, like the fact that his body shakes when he's angry and then he walks away" Quil said. With this comment Billy's face went back to how it was but Chloe had seen the look

"Dude, it's more like he runs out the room" Jacob augured "and then Jared will run after him and leave Kim, but she doesn't even blink when he does, any other girl would worry and yet she just goes back to talking to her friends".

"Why a guy would leave a girl like Kim is beyond me, and yet she's never mad he does or upset, in fact her face almost looked worried" Quil said as he got a sparkle in his eye.

"Ah has Quil got a crush on a taken woman?" Chloe teased it was then that the boy's weren't the only ones in the room. All three boys' heads turned where they had heard Chloe's voice to see her standing next to Billy where their living room and kitchen/dining room ends.

"Surprised to see us boys" Billy asked with his eye brow raised.

"A little dad" Jacob said as he rubbed the back of his head nervous, Quil and Embry looking a little sheepish too at not noticing the pair sooner. "We thought you and C would still be out shopping"

"Nope" Chloe said popping the 'P'. "But me and Uncle Billy are going to cut this short tonight, we need to head towards Uncle Charlie's" she said with a happy smile at the thought of seeing the swan again. She hadn't seen him since Christmas either.

"But we just finished school for another year" Quil complained like the child he always is.

"Yeah Chlo, we were going to hang out and celebrate surviving our freshmen year" Embry said trying to give her the puppy dog eyes. But Chloe just waved her hand dismissively a there attempts.

"Chloe is right Jacob, besides there's a game on and it starts in an hour" he said as he rolled over to where he always puts his cans of beer.

"You guys can celebrate at the bonfire at the same time as I'm getting introduced in every one in the tribe" Chloe said as she shook her head at her uncle's antics before turning back to the boys.

"True, at least tomorrow we could drink some beer and pig out on food" Embry said with a thoughtful expression.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Jake" Quil said as he had made up his mind. "See you tomorrow Billy, Chloe" and gave her a wink as he walked out the house.

"Take Care till we see you again Billy, Chlo" and Embry left close on Quil's heels. Jacob watched his best friends walk out the door with a confused expression before looking at his cousin.

"How do you do that" he asked. "It normally takes me forever to get them to go away".

"What do you expect, I'm a girl" Chloe said with a smirk as she grabs one of her jackets and puts it on. "I can be persuasive when it comes to boys after their all after one thing" at her statement both Billy and Jacob gave her a shocked look, deciding if they wanted to hear the end of her statement. "Food" she said with a shrug of her shoulders as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jacob's face was one of relief to know that his 14 year old cousin was still innocent to the ways of teenage guys.

Billy on the other hand bust out laughing there he was worrying she was going to tell them something he wasn't sure he would want to know about yet, after all he had spent the whole day with her and she still seemed like the sweet girl he had seen around Christmas but he could never be too sure after all her parents wouldn't care and it had been 6 months since he last saw her.

Chloe could tell what they were thinking. She knew they thought her innocent and she was, to a point. She had been with a guy for a long time before and yes they had kissed but that was it she didn't want anything else and neither did he.

They broke up because he found out that he didn't really have feeling for her in that way and her feeling had turned into more of best friend feelings so when he told her he was gay she smiled and they hadn't spoken about their relationship. He had moved that summer but he still emailed her and they still spoke on the phone every now and then. Some friendships were just too hard to leave behind.

After that the 3 moved and got into the truck all with a different smile on their face. Jacob's was one of relief from knowing Chloe was still his C. Billy's was one of happiness with being able to spend time with both Jacob and Chloe. Chloe's was one of remembering great memories. It only took the 3 less than half an hour to get to the Swans house from the Blacks house and when they got there Billy's expression turned to one of seriousness and Jacob's to one of a pout. Been as Chloe was sitting between them she looked from one to the other with confusion written across her face.

"Hey what's up with you two all of a sudden?" she asked when she couldn't see anything wrong.

"Seems that Bella's got a visitor again" Billy said plainly as he looked at the posh car on the side of the road right outside the swan's house blocking on the old orange truck that Chloe remembered to be Billy's truck when she was her at Christmas but then she also remembered Billy telling her today that he had sold it to Charlie so that Bella would have a mode of transport to get her too school.

"Really, isn't that good been as she only got home on Monday" Chloe asked quietly.

"I'm surprised Charlie even let him in through the front door" Jacob commented as he got out the truck first. Chloe looked where he was a minute ago then looked to Billy.

"Are you two trying to say that the guy that is taking her to prom is here?"

"Yes"

"Ok fair enough" and with that she got out the truck on Jacob's side and grabbed the beer off of Billy's lap. Right then the front door of the Swan house opened.

"Well look who it is" Chloe turned her head to see Charlie standing in his door way.

"Uncle Charlie" She yelled as she passed Billy the beer before running up the path and steps and jumping into Charlie's open arms.

* * *

**ok i cannot tell if what you guys are reading is what you enjoy or if your reading it and finding it boring, which really worries me so i hope that by posting this i will get some reveiws with what people are thinking about this story. im quite happy to take flames as they normally help me to make my stories better so please fee free to write whatever you feel about this fanfic.**

**-MSW-**


	5. Ligthing the Bonfire

The visit to Charlie's was alright, Chloe hadn't seen anyone expect for Charlie as Charlie's youngest daughter, Sabrina, was at a weekend long sleep over, which meant that she wouldn't be coming to the welcoming bonfire. Whereas his oldest had been in her room with her boyfriend and only came down stairs to see him out at 7 pm on the dot.

Chloe hadn't been able to see the disapproved boyfriend from her spot on the floor by Billy's feet where he sat on the couch with Jacob and Charlie sat in his recliner. It hadn't bothered her that she never got to see him and the fact that she and Bella didn't have to be in the same room was an added bonus.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate the girl or anything but the last few times that her and Bella's summers here had crossed they hadn't really gotten on. She was wasn't even sure why. Bella was the type of person that if they were in her year at school Chloe would probably try and befriend but she and Bella just couldn't seem to get along.

Once the disapproved boyfriend had left Bella had come in the living area with her greetings to her, Billy and Jacob. Chloe out of the act of being polite asked how her and sister were and that she had heard, from Billy and Charlie of course that she wouldn't be able to come to the bonfire and hoped that she and her date would have a nice time.

After that Bella had kissed the top of Charlie's head while he wrapped an arm around her in a side hug as she told him she was going to head to sleep and that he shouldn't keep us up to long. In truth the Blacks plus Chloe were there until around 9:30. They said goodbye and they looked forward to seeing Charlie at the bonfire.

So Chloe started her day like she had done the day, she had woken up at 5 and prepared for her morning run. She decided to do a few more miles today as her jet lag was gone and she wanted to run a little of the wood. Once she was back from her run she started to make a simple breakfast of toast, fried eggs and bacon, lots of bacon.

Billy was already up so he sat and read the newspaper and drink his coffee. When Chloe had put the bacon on it only took Jacob a minute to appear in a sleepy dase making both Chloe and Billy Laugh. After they joked and Jacob woke up finally because of the smell of food. And that's how she wanted it to be.

After breakfast Chloe got on with her day started by the cleaning the kitchen, doing the dishes and washing the laundry that looked like Billy and Jacob didn't touch very often. When 3 came by it was then she decided to start getting ready with a shower and changing into what she was going to wear.

After drying her hair and putting it up into a ponytail, she put on her black knee length shorts brown sandals and black long sleeved t-shirt with the arms pushed up to her elbow. When she was finished getting ready it was around 4:30.

"Guess it's time to start getting the food cooked" she said allowed to no one. Billy had been at the Clearwater's house since 1 disguising something about the tribe and had said he would be back in time to start cooking the food as well as bring Sue and Harry Clearwater who had some more food to add to the bonfire along with their daughter Leah and her younger brother Seth.

'This will be a good evening' she thought to herself but unknown to her or anyone else tonight was going to be a night remember.

The bonfire was a hit. Most of the local tribe had come. Chloe knew that they were the people that Billy had wanted her to get along with. Chloe had worn her Jeans as well as her black thick hood jumper. She had helped Billy with most of the food, while Sue and Leah had set out the table where the food would be put out for everyone.

Sue had made Snack food like potato salad, sandwiches, and she had even made Chloe a Victoria sponge cake with icing on the top that said; 'Welcome Back our tribe sister' Chloe had cried when she had seen it. She had always wanted to feel like she fit in somewhere and whenever she had visited it always felt like La Push was where she belonged.

But that was what it was, she was visiting but it seemed like Billy had spread the word that she would be staying this time for good. And the writing on the cake had just melted her 14 year old girl heart. But that would be served after the rest of the food and mainly for these men, the meat and beer.

There wasn't out of control drinking, growing up in the tribe they knew better. From what could see the men of the tribe could really hold their drink and if they couldn't then they knew their limits. Chloe had stuck with Billy for most of the bonfire and if it wasn't with him she was trying to help Sue with the food. Jacob, Embry and Quil had all demanded a dance with her.

They used the house radio which she found a little embarrassing as she was passed from Jacob to Embry then to Quil who had a massive grin on his face as if he was a child that had just got what they wanted for Christmas. It was then that Billy told them that Charlie had to dance with her as well for both of the men. Chloe had laughed as everyone else but she did as was asked of her with a genuine smile on her face.

It was now about 7 and the fire was full light and the crowd were mellow. Best of all it was time for cake. Chloe had a huge smile on her face when Billy had called every one's attention from what they were doing and they all started to move to gather around the snack table where the cake was. Billy was sitting with Charlie and Harry standing either side of him, while the Clearwater family stood beside Harry. Chloe stood just a little away so she was facing Billy but Jacob was on her left and Embry and Quil where to her right.

"Tonight we are gathered for a special occasion for someone I think is a very special girl" Billy began as he addressed everyone there.

"We are gathered to welcome someone who is a part of this tribe and has been for generations back to the first members of the tribe, although our tribe has gowned and moved from our original land we still have those that want to be here, to live here and live by our rules, and through there are some who wish to move forward with the times, we as a tribe let them find their own paths and let them know that they are always welcome to these lands".

Chloe found it strange to see her Father figure this serious, the only time she had seen him like this was when her and Jacob were younger and he was telling them the different stories that were passed down through the tribe from generation to generation. The stories most of the time had the older twin come in a listen too because of sound that was almost like truth to his voice.

"To night we are re-welcoming a member to the tribe, one of our tribe sisters that I know will be with us for as long as she has the want to be here, a special girl who is not a part of black main family and not my daughter by blood, but is someone I would never turn away or any different than my own twin daughters, she is someone I think will give this tribe great pleasure by her joining and the joy she brings with her" it was then Billy Turned and looked directly at her.

"Chloe-pup, I know that your life has not been one that you have wanted for yourself but I would hope that from this day forth that you would think of this tribe as your family, as the people that will look out for you, I wish that you may feel like this land of the original Quileute, is a land where you can feel at home feel like you can be yourself" Billy's speech was touching something inside of Chloe and warming her heart so much that tears started to glaze over her eyes.

"Above all else Chloe I hope that you may think of me as someone that will always look over you and watch how much you grow like I have done whenever you were here in the past" and with the end of his speech Billy raised his beer Glass in her direction and soon most of the other people raised their glassed as well.

"May our tribe spirt warriors watch over you and protect you, our Quileute Sister" Billy Finished, tear glazing over his eyes as he looked o the girl that was in the eyes of the tribe, one of his own, that in the eyes of the tribe, a girl of the Black family.

The tears finally fell from her eyes as Chloe quickly walked up to Billy, sat sideways on his lap and gave him a large hug which had the rest the company awing and cheering, with their bottles and glasses raised in toast and then taking a drink. But for the warriors just the other side of the table, two holding there other halves close by, they were looking at the girl carefully and seeing what she was really like and if she was a threat to their tribe, their pack.

"Time for Cake I think" Sue Clearwater said as Chloe pulled away from Billy. And with that Sue handed the girl the knife to do the first cut. Chloe was careful in the cutting because even though she knew it needed to be cut it was just too nice to cut in her eyes. Every one clapped and cheered while Jacob, Embry and Quil came up behind the girl. Quil and Embry used two fingers to scoop up some of the soft icing while Jacob used one.

"Congratulations C" Jacob said as he painted the icing along down her nose.

"Hey Jacob!" she said but couldn't do much with the knife still in her hand and her being a little in shock because of his childish behaviours.

"Yeah congrats Chlo" Embry said while Quil was saying; "Welcome to the tribe gorgeous" then they both kissed her cheeks (Embry her left, Quil her right) then they painted two lines on their respected cheeks with the icing.

"Oh come on guys that's not funny" Chloe whined as she placed the knife down on the table with a pout. Everyone just laughed at the childish behaviour and the pouting girl, which caused the pouting girl to smirk.

"That style suits you Chloe-pup" Billy said with a smile.

"Yeah makes you look like you were made for this place, good thing you're not going to forks high after all" Charlie finished off giving the crowd a new round of laughter.

* * *

**Ok thanks_ JackFrost'sGirl _for being my first review on this story, hope you all liked this chapter update. **

**-MSW-**


	6. Cake?

**Please read and Review.**

* * *

So Chloe was sent to the kitchen to wash off the sticky cake icing with Leah to give her hand to make sure it all came off. They laughed about it as Leah used a warm, wet cloth to wipe it off. Once they were done the two girls grabbed two waiting on trays so that they could put the cake on so they could offer it out to the guests.

Sue and the two girls placed the cakes on to the trays then the two spilt up to give out the cake. Chloe took it Billy, Charlie and the boys and the people that were around them, she had a few pieces left on the tray when Leah walked over to her.

"Hey Chloe, you mind doing me a favour?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" Chloe said as she turned to face the older girl. "What is it?"

"Would you hand out the cake that group of people over there for me?" she said as she nodded her head in the direction of the Sam Uley and his group. "I and they are on a rocky path right now and I really don't want to be nice to them" she explained.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No, just don't really want to be polite to my ex" Leah said casually but Chloe could see hurt in her eyes giving her the sign to ask any more questions.

"Want to spit on his cake before I give it to him" She said trying to lighten the girl's spirits. It worked because it made Leah chuckle.

"Temping but no thanks"

"Ok" and with that the 14 year old girl moved towards the group of people a smile on her face. "Cake?" she asked the group holding her tray up to them.

"Thank you" a woman said besides the tallest of the man, Chloe could make out scars on her face but didn't show any signs that she noticed them in case it offended the woman.

"This must be very new to you" the tallest asked her as he too took a piece of cake using the arm what wasn't around the scared woman's waist. From what Chloe remembered of Billy's introductions the man was Sam Uley and the woman was Emily Young, Sam's fiancée. "We must seem very strange in the way we do things"

"Not really that strange, Billy would always send me books on the tribe and I really enjoyed reading about the history and the way the tribe works" Chloe aid as she nodded her head in Billy's direction.

"Impressive, not even all of us of the tribe are that into it" one of the remaining two guys said as he took a piece of cake from the tray. Chloe remembered Jacob, Embry and Quil talking about this group as 'hall monitors on steroids' and out of the two guys remaining this one had his arm also around a girl waist which might mean that this was Jared and the girl would be Kim.

"So Chief Swan mentioned that you were going to be attending the Rez School next year, what year will you be in?" the girl, 'Kim' asked as she took a piece of cake.

"I think it would be freshman been as I'll be 14 when I join, though me birthdays in early September" Chloe replied politely, she hadn't spoken to this group of people much and it would be rude not to talk with them at least a little been as they did come to this bonfire and that she had spoken to everyone else at the party.

"Really? I thought you would have been in your cousin's year" Sam said surprised at this new information. Chloe chuckled a little by the man's reaction.

"No, people may think I'm in their year but the boys like to show off that they**_ are_** in the year above because they're **_so _**many months older than me" she said with a genuine smile as she empathised certain words. It was then she noticed the last boy hadn't taken any of the cake. "Would you like some cake…" she didn't want to say a name in case she made a fool of herself for getting it wrong.

"He's Paul" Sam said with a smile realising what she was trying to figure out.

"Yeah don't mind him, he's just a bit grumpy" Jared said as he chuckled.

"More than a little grumpy but don't tell him that" Emily said as she whispered behind her hand.

"You realise I can still hear you right?" was the first thing Paul spoke this whole time. This voice sent a shiver down Chloe's spin. It was cold and distant but at the same time Chloe could feel something there that she couldn't quite understand herself so she put the thought to the side for now. Paul moved and picked up one of the pieces of cake.

"Thanks" and that's when it happened. Paul turned his head to make eye contact with the girl in front of him but when that happened, something so much more special happened. At the moment his eyes met hers, Paul Lahote had imprinted.

They're eyes didn't move from each other's. The other two pack members stiffened a little because of the thought that went through the head of newly imprinted wolf, but they weren't the only ones to notice, the elders did as well. Chloe didn't know why Paul was looking her in this why or the fact that his look didn't scare her.

"Chloe" Billy yelled from the other side of the bonfire. Chloe turned her head to look in the direction that she was being called to see her uncle waving for her to come to his side. Because of the loss of eye contact Paul moved to grab hold of Chloe's arm but Jared grabbed hold of his upper arm before he could as he slowly pushed Kim away from both of them.

Paul let out a growl but Jared just started to pull his friend back towards the woods behind them. Chloe hadn't noticed them move as she walked towards Billy, Sam, Emily and Kim just behind her. As they got close Billy Smiled.

"Chloe do you mind just grabbing me another Can from the kitchen" he asked sweetly and Chloe nodded. "By the looks of it your uncle Charlie needs another as well".

"Yeah, sure Uncle Billy" she said a bit dazed from what just happened. And with that she turned away from the group and made her way to the house. Leaving Sam, Emily and Kim with the elders.

"You just saw what happened right Billy" Sam spoke in a low whisper.

"I did" Billy said calmly as he watched Chloe walk away.

"What do we do?" Emily asked concerned.

"I'll come by the house tomorrow, Make sure he's there" Billy said ending the conversation.

"Very well Billy we'll see to him tonight and see you tomorrow" and with that Sam went and followed where Jared had taken Paul for a run in the woods. While Emily and Kim went back to Sam's car where Emily would drop off the younger girl home.

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Secret-writer91_ and _SissyCabella_ for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	7. Lesson's to learn

**Please read and Review.**

* * *

And like he had said, Billy turned up at Sam Uley house just after 9 o'clock. Him, Harry Clearwater and Grandpa Quil all turned up in Billy's navy blue pickup truck. Sam was in the doorway with Emily and Jared and Paul were at the bottom of the porch stairs. Jared had decided to let Kim off of a morning of wolf business.

"Hello Billy, Harry, Quil" Emily said first. As she made to move out of Sam's arms and go hug her Uncle.

"Good morning Emily, how are you fairing this morning? No hangovers I hope?" Billy said to lighten the mood a little. Yes this was a time for seriousness but Billy had never done that very well. Besides he knew that the wolves could never get drunk, there body temperature would burn it off before they could even attempt to get tipsy. One thing he was glad he kept when his phases calmed down.

"You know that can't happen to us Black" Paul said, an edge still in his voice because of the worst night he could think of. Not only had he not really got to see his imprint but also he knew next to nothing about her because of him being dragged into the woods and being stuck on patrol with Jared after the bonfire was put out. Damn the Cullens.

"I see the pup has risen on the wrong side of the den this morning" Harry Clearwater said with a smirk on his face. Grandpa Quil just nodded his head in agreement. Paul just glared off into the trees.

"You Know I hope you aren't this grumpy when you see Chloe" Billy stated as Jared pulled him backwards up the stairs. "But you know I'm here to help you but if all you want to do is snap at my heels like an ignorant pup then what's the point, after all I'm here for Chloe, you can either use my guidance and experience to get her or freak her out and lose her" Billy stated telling nothing but the truth.

Well mostly. Billy knew that if Paul was to tell Chloe that he had imprinted her and proved to her in some way that he was a tribe spirit warrior that she would stay by his side. But that wasn't the way to go about this. She should have a choice in this, on if she could ever love Paul as he will grow to love her, a forced imprint never had a happy ending.

Paul's thoughts were drawn to what Billy Black had told him. He was here to help him? He knew that as an Elder it was Billy's duty to help the wolves like they had when they were the warriors. However Paul never thought from last night that Billy Black would let him go anywhere near the girl who was basically his daughter, not with his track record.

Paul followed the rest of the people inside but didn't sit down. The elders made him too nervous. He had an idea of what they think of him, the school playboy, the bad boy of the school, the trouble maker of the school. He wasn't sure what they thought when they found out that he had the wolf gene but he knew that it probably wasn't good thoughts.

"Emily could you get an old man a cup of coffee, Chloe is trying to wean me off of it" Billy said with a childish pout.

"I don't know Billy" Emily said playfully thinking about it. "Is slipping you a coffee worth the wraith I would get from Chloe for it" she thought with a grin.

"You know between you and her think I may just grow older because of lack of caffeine" Billy said with a sigh.

"The old wolves will stay powerful until the end, but for them the end won't be far" was Harry's contribution. Again Grandpa Quil just nodded with the elder's weird comment. The younger people in the room gave very confused looks to the strange statement.

"Well the lack of the caffeine and these two" Billy corrected himself. Not bothering to try and explain the comment this early in the morning.

"I'll get you a cup don't worry" Emily said with her ever present smile. "What about you Uncle Harry, Mr Quil? Any hot drinks".

"Yes please, tea, two sugars, and a black coffee for Quil" Harry said as Quil nodded his head.

And that was how it was for a while, Billy said no more about Chloe which was making Paul impatient, he wasn't good with the waiting thing but Billy had already said that he could always make it so that he never had a chance with the girl. Chloe viewed the elder like a father and Paul knew that all it would take is Billy to tell her to stay away from him and Paul would lose her.

But that just wasn't an option that Paul wanted to happen. Now that he had imprinted he finally understood why Jared was constantly with Kim. For him, being away from Chloe, not knowing how she was, if she was safe was giving him a feeling of dying, or at least how he thought it was too die.

"Oh please" Jared complained turning the attention the room to him. "Please tell me this isn't what going to be going through your head from now on" He complained right at Paul. Paul glared back at his pack mate, while letting out a warning growl.

"Jared you weren't much better then him when it happened to you so pipe down" Sam said commandingly. "Paul, cool it" and with that Paul started to calm down.

'Dam the Alpha voice' Paul thought as he realised that was what was calming down his wolf. Not long after that Sam gave Paul his own warning growl which Paul responded with raising his head slightly, showing part of his neck, a sign of surrender, or submission, whichever way you look at it.

"I see you got them well under control now Sam" Billy complemented the new alpha.

"Yeah but boys will be boys Billy" Emily said as she handed out the hot drinks.

"Well this is true" was Billy's response. "In fact that was along the same lines of what Chloe said when Jacob, Embry and Quil talking about some spilled milk in the cafeteria on the last day of the school year" Billy said, trying see what Paul's reaction would be and it was dead on the nail, Paul's shoulders stiffened at the elders comment and knew that it had been found out. "I have to say Paul I was quite impressed" the comment confusing the present wolves in the room.

"You were?" Jared being the person to ask the question all three were thinking.

"Yes, from what we heard you handled the situation well" Billy said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I did?" Paul asked shocked and doing nothing to cover the shock up.

"You did, by taking yourself out of that situation you kept the tribe's secret and kept the students and staff around you safe, which is your job" he complemented with another sip of his coffee. "Now on to the real matter at hand" and with that he put down his cup of coffee on the tray Emily had given him on his lap.

"Chloe" Paul said with a serious tone.

"Yes, your newly discovered imprint" Billy said and was about to continue but…

"The Girl has always been meant for the tribe, it's fitting that she should be claimed by one that can truly make her pack" Harry Clearwater said with clear meaning by 'claiming'.

"The Quileute wolf has always been strong it that pup, it surprises me she did not come to have the gene like her cousins are likely to have" that was the first thing Grandpa Quil had said and shocked the younger pack by quite a bit. Whereas Billy was rubbing his forehead for his fellow elders interruption.

"Right" Billy said to them and then turned his attention back to Paul. "You cannot give Chloe any suspicion that you are a spirit warrior, like you cannot let her meet ANY of the Cullens" All three wolves in the room let out a growl at the word.

"I'm not saying you would on purpose but even if she gets a glimpse of them then she will figure out that they are the cold ones from legend" he paused a moment for the wolves to calm respectively, of course Sam's was the first to calm firs so he was the first to speck.

"Chloe mentioned that she wasn't surprised by the bonfire last night because you had been sending her books about the tribe" he said, curious about what Billy's answer.

"It's true, like Quil said, we thought that maybe she would carry the gene and I didn't know when it would have happened and if it would have happened when she was living with her parents away from us" Billy explained. "I wanted her to have some knowing of what was happening to her however this means that your **_wooing_** her will be more difficult I'm afraid"

"How so?" Paul asked. He couldn't see a down side to having an imprint that knew what was going on, at least it would mean he wouldn't have to explain it been as he didn't think that he would be very good at it.

"Because it means that she knows about imprinting and its effect on a wolf" Billy explained but could see that it was just going over the boys' head. "Because of this it means that she will stay by you because she feels like that is what is expected of her which would be fine unless she is miserable about the decision" Billy said then turned to look right in Pauls eyes.

"A forced imprint isn't a happy Imprint"

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Nyx-The-Kitsune_, _Secret-writer91_, _Maxsmomma_ and _wildanimal1 _for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	8. Morning Run

**Please read and Review.**

* * *

It was 5:05 and Chloe started to run her run. Paul had found out from Billy about her run in the morning at 5 like she had for the last three days. The elder had suggested that he used it as a way to get close to her. Paul could see that as a good way to start to get to know his imprint, what she liked, what her interests were, what she needed from him.

And there she was and he smirked at what he saw. She wore jogging trousers which were obviously not hers, the same black hooded jacket she'd worn to the bonfire, her hair tied back in a high pony tail and black and white trainers.

She was different then the girls he was used to. The ones that he had dated because they were fun, because they were hot beyond every guys wet dreams and he had been with them all just to prove that he was better than the rest and that he was the one guy that had them begging. Well until he became one of the tribes wolf warriors that was.

But maybe that was just what he needed because if he hadn't had the gene then he probably would never had even given this girl a second look. Even if it was the imprinting that opened his eyes to this girl that was in front of him he didn't care because he could tell just from looking at her and from what Billy had said about her that she was going to be the best girl he's ever met.

Chloe started her run on the way to the cliffs through the forest. Paul knew that to make this work he needed to make the run a natural course so he used some of his speed to make it look like he was coming from a part of the forest from her right. And so that was what he did, using his wolf speed he went to the trail in had in mind that he could use to meet up with her.

Chloe turned her head as she ran to see Paul come up on her left, like he had planned. She was surprised to see anyone up this time in the morning especially when it was only third morning after the Rez children had finished their school year. She thought that they all would be catching up on the sleep.

"Good Morning" Chloe yelled over to him with a smile. "Shouldn't you be catching up on some much needed sleep because of school?" she asked with a smirk.

"Please, that was what yesterday was for" Paul said playing along. "Well some of yesterday anyway" he wanted to lighten the mood but at the same time not feel like he was lying to her. She laughed at the comment.

"Wouldn't blame you if you did, it's what Jacob does most of the day unless he was eating" she bantered to him. "Makes me worry that it's what I'll be like next year"

"Nah, not all of us are like that, just nice to have a lay in once in a while when the end of the year happens" he replied with a smile. Chloe found it strange this guy was way older than her, why was he even talking to her? "You said at the bonfire your birthday was September" Paul tried with causal conversation thought he wasn't very good at it.

"Yeah the on 6th, what about you?" she said trying to keep from panting, since he had joined her run had gone from calm and paced to quickening to keep up with him.

"10th of January" Paul said confidently but then realised he needed to either build on the topic or switch subject. "So if you're going to be freshman then you'll be 15 right? 14 now"

"Yeah that's right" Chloe said with a smile. "What about you? You must be least 18, you a senior?" the question made Paul chuckle

"I'm 16, just finished my sophomore year, I'll be a junior next year" he said with a grin. Chloe's eyes filled with surprise.

"But you're so tall" was her response, after the words left her mouth her 14 year old cheeks flushed with embarrassment which only made Paul give another chuckle at how cute she looked.

"Yeah I think the height is just a Quileute tribe thing" he remembered what Billy said about being clever enough to work out the spirit warrior secret so he knew he'd have to tread carefully. "Though I think we also shrink later on in life, I mean you've seen the elders right" he said playfully which made Chloe chuckle.

"Yeah maybe, that would explain why Jacob and the guys are so much taller then I remember them being" she joked back, a bright smile on her face.

"Maybe you just haven't grown much" he said with a wink.

"Did Billy ask you to do this?" Chloe asked as they came out of the tree line by the cliffs.

"What?" Paul asked confused.

"I know that he went to see you yesterday at Sam's" Chloe said as she crossed her arms. "Did he ask you to join me on my run this morning?" she asked, really wanting to know the answer. "I'm not mad if it's true, but I'd appreciate it if you told me the truth"

"What makes you think that Billy had anything to do with this? What if I just wanted to run this morning" was Paul's sharp rely. Why does he have to be told when and where he could see **_HIS _**imprint, he could see she didn't believe him.

"Really, so the day after my uncle comes to see you, you come out running a 5 in the morning and just happen to pass me and suddenly start to talk to me?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ok, so your uncle did mention your morning runs" Paul knew he had to play this good and not let his temper get the better of him. "But I do normally go for runs early morning, late evening" it wasn't a lie, he had to do the runs but that was normally in wolf form and it was normally for portal.

"Your uncle didn't ask for me to come check up on you if that's what you were thinking, I just decided it was a good way to talk to you without having to worry about if you wanted to talk or not" was his simple explanation.

"How?" she asked confused.

"Well if you didn't want to talk you could just ignore me or run away" Paul said with a smirk. The comment did make her chuckle though. "Look I'm sorry If this creped you out by me seeing you on your run, but I'm here because I want to be not because I was asked" he said honestly with a little hurt in his eyes.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for accusing you of working for my uncle" she said playfully back. "I just think he thinks I'm going to get hurt by running alone" She explained.

"He's right though, you could get hurt out here, I mean there was there attacks a few weeks back because of what they think was a bear" Paul suggested, not to make her stop running but just to point out that there was even dangers in a place like this and that people would worry about her running her herself. He would worry is she kept running by herself.

"I guess, though there can't be as many dangers out here then there are running at 5 in the morning in London, though I guess my mum didn't really care what happened to me" by the time she realised she said it she regretted it.

"Sorry you didn't need to know that" and with that she started to slow run the direction of the blacks house though the woods again. Paul knew that he should let her go and get on with her day, but he just wasn't ready for that yet so he ran to catch up wither and run her slow pace beside her.

"You and your mum don't get along?" Paul asked but Chloe just kept running. "That's fine, I haven't even seen my mum since her and dad divorced" he explained, not looking at her but ahead he knew where she was running to and it wouldn't be a bad idea to run with her to make sure she got home ok, after all he had patrol after this anyway.

"She doesn't visit and that's really how me and dad like it, cause he's not the best either, not really sure why the tribe even let him back in" he explained as they started to get closer to the Blacks end of the wood. "I'm probably the only reason why he hasn't been kicked out yet"

"Why you?" Chloe asked, the first indication that she was even listening to him since the cliffs.

'Oh fuck' Paul just put his paw in his mouth, what can he say to that, that wouldn't be a lie? "I made a deal with your Uncle" this was not going to go down well. 'Think you idiot, think'. "If I kept out of trouble and Dad stayed away from the main crowd we could keep living in the outer rim of Quileute land" it was a lie, but he thought he could tell her the truth another time.

"That's fair enough deal" Chloe said in an understanding tone. "Is that why you changed your group of friends?"

"Who told you that?" Paul said as he stop quickly. Someone was talking to her about him? That wasn't good.

"Jacob" Chloe said as she too came to a stop. "When I asked him about you" Wait she was asking about him? What for?

"I was going to ask you something after I ran my errand for Billy at the bonfire but he said you went off with Sam and Jared" Chloe turned her head in the direction of the house then back to Paul, she would need to get breakfast on in a minute. "Would you like to come in and get a drink?" she offered as she made to walk away,

"No thanks, I got to get going" Paul said to the point, he needed to think on what he should do for his next move.

"Oh ok" Chloe said with a slightly disappointed tone. "Well guess I'll see you around Paul" as she put out her hand for a handshake goodbye.

"Yeah see you around" he said with a wink, ignoring the hand and started to run towards the broader leaving Chloe standing there a little more than confused by his behaviour.

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Maxsmomma_ for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	9. Meeting up with an old friend

**Please read and Review**

* * *

The run that morning had thrown Chloe but when she got to the Blacks she had just got on with her day and Paul Lahote was put to the back of the young girl's mind. Today was the day that she was going to Seattle with Sabrina, Billy and Jacob. Charlie was going to g but he had to put in some over time in at the station.

Chloe was looking forward to it as she hadn't seen Sabrina in months and that she missed her over the weekend when she couldn't come to the bonfire with Charlie. Jacob didn't have to come with them but he said that he wanted to so that it would be like the last time the three of them had been in the same place at the same time.

It didn't happen very offend as, though Sabrina had visited Charlie more than Bella when she lived with Renee in Azorean however that still was only a couple of times a year and mostly in the summer.

The last time the three of them had been in nearly the same rea had been just under a full year ago where Chloe had finished school and came to visit (more like unloaded from her parents) and Sabrina had come to visit her dad for the first three weeks of her summer break. This meant that Chloe and Sabrina could see each other for the first week of Chloe's visit but the last week of Sabrina's.

Jacob liked to spend time with both girls because it not only got him away from all boy talk with Quil and Embry but because he loved his cousin and was willing to get along with anyone to make her happy. Though he was young he knew that she was happier on her visits to him and his family then she was when she was living with hers.

He knew that she liked Quil and Embry but at the same time knew that when she was with the three boys together that she felt overwhelmed by how well they got on and how close they were. Sure she had tried to hide it from him but she was grateful that her cousin knew as much that she liked it when it was just her, him and Sabrina because it was on more even ground of friendship.

And that was why Chloe was looking forward to spending time with the two people she thought of as her best friend. Jacob; the boy that was her "brother" and knew what make her tick and how to act with all her quirks and mood and Sabrina; the person she could show her small girly/tomboy side to. The two best friends a girl could ask for.

It was about 9 o'clock when Billy, Jacob and Chloe had pulled up outside of the Swan's residence to pick up the fourth member of the trip out. Chloe had text her before they had life the Black's home in La Push to give the girl a heads start to get ready for when they came over for a coffee before they headed off.

The truck parked along the road with the truck, Bella's orange truck was in the driveway and Charlie's squad car was on the grassy verge. There was also the car Chloe had seen the Friday's before car, Bella's disapproved boyfriend's car. Chloe could see Jacob and Billy go a little straighter at the sight of it.

"Billy" Chloe asked as they pulled to a stop on the side of the road.

"Yes Pup" he answered as Jacob got out to get Billy's chair from the back.

"Why do you have a problem with Bella's new boyfriend?" she asked with curious eyes. Billy gave a sigh, he knew the question would come eventually.

"It's not so much the boy himself, it's the family he comes from, because of their history with the tribe my instincts tell me to be weary of him and what he does with Bella" he explained.

"So what you're saying is that you are basing your opinion of him on what his family has done in the past?" she asked, not really understanding. Why would an elder who knows people should not be based on what their parents did, judge a guy because of his, it didn't make much sense to her.

"Chloe, I think this is not the right time, nor place to have this conversation" billy said, with a strict tone in his voice, not one that would scare her but one that showed he did not want to continue the topic and spoil the morning mood.

"Ok" She said and that was when Jacob opened the side truck door to let Billy slide from the truck to the wheelchair at the side. Chloe was unsatisfied by the answer Billy had given but she knew that today was meant to be a happy day and so decided to ask more questions later when they were back home.

The three of the truck rider only just got out the truck before the front door of the swan house swung open and a girl the same age as Chloe (but only a little younger than her) rushed out the house.

She had Charlie Swan's glossy deep brown slightly curly hair in her natural side fringe (two wavy strands on either side to shape her face) and the rest up in two bunched pig tail, tied with white ribbons. Her mouse brown eyes were wide, full of excitement, with a wide spend smile over her face.

She was wearing pastel pink her high collared, no sleeve, knee length dresses with grey tights, brown boots on and her low collared, long sleeved, down to high hip, brown leather jacket. This was very different to Chloe's grey long sleeved top, boot cut jeans, black lace up combat boots and black long sleeved hoody with white paw prints going along the bottom.

"CHLOE!" the girl yelled as she ran down the front steps of the swan house and all the way down the pathway to where Chloe stood her arms open and a smile that equally matched the girl's. God it'd been too long. "You're finally here!" she yelled as she jumped into the, only slightly taller girls arms, almost taking both of the girl to the ground if not for Chloe leaning against the truck.

"Hey" Jacob exclaimed drawing both girls to him and an amused Billy Black. "How come you Run and Hug Chloe but all I got was a one armed hug when you and Bella moved in with Charlie?" he said with a pout. Chloe gave a chuckle

"Because I made up for it at the airport" Chloe respond, "And she loves me more" she finished by sticking out her tongue out at the boy. Now it was Sabrina's turn to chuckle at the two cousins.

"Oh yeah" Jacob said as he moved around from Billy and started to run for Chloe, Chloe just laughed out and let go of Sabrina and ran to the other side of the truck. "I'll get you, you know I'm faster" he boasted as he kept running for her.

"Yeah says the one that been asleep for the last three days" Chloe called back as she kept on running around the Swan garden with Jacob following right behind her. Sabrina had moved out the way to stand by Billy by the truck as they both decided to watch the amusing sight of the two cousins chasing around.

"Hey I thought you two had grown out of the kiss chase stage" Charlie said from door way of the Swan's house a grin on his happy face. Sure he'd been happy when his two girl moved back to Forks to live with him, even with Bella's strange behaviour since going out with the Edward but he was just happy to have his girls back.

However now that Chloe was here and would be for some time if what Billy had told him about her mother and father was true, then the three best friends would be back together so sometime to come.

Chloe heard what Charlie said and started running towards him to use him as a shield against her cousin, but Jacob saw this and cut her off by Jumping/lunging and tackled the girl to the ground, luckily they hadn't had rain for nearly a weak so she didn't get muddy but at the same time had a soft landing.

Chloe laughed upon landing and turned so that she could roll them over to get her the upper hand by being on top, and it worked until Jacob used his strength to get him back on top. Making both laugh. Jacob took the opportunity and started to tickle her very ticklish sides making her Chloe laugh harder.

"Sabrina Help me" she called her best reinforcement out the three.

"There is no way I'm going over there to help you" she fake exclaimed. "I'm in a dress" and to make the point she pointed towards the bottom. Chloe just rolled her eyes and she continued to breathlessly laugh and Jacob's relentless tickling.

"You've, got, tights on" she said thought her laughs. "No, one, will, see, anything"

"Good point" and that was all the encouragement that the Swan girl needed before she ran to her friends and jumped on Jacobs Back making him fall on top of Chloe.

"That wasn't really what I meant by help" Chloe said with an ache in her voice from the weight of the two people laying on top of her

"Yeah I realise that a little too late" Sabrina stated as she rolled off of Jacob to the left while he rolled off to the right. So now all three of them were laying on their backs on the grass while the two older males just chuckled at the sight of the three.

It was then that Bella and Edward came to the front door to where Charlie had been standing before he moved to the bottom of the stairs to get a better view of the three's childish antics on his front lawn, god what the neighbours thought of his house hold.

"What happened out here?" Bella asked as she looked to her little sister, Jacob and Chloe.

"I was chasing Chloe" Jacob started to explain holding his arm up.

"I ran towards your dad" Chloe said next pointing to where Charlie was standing.

"Jacob tackled her to the ground" Spoke up next pointing to Chloe.

"I started to tickle her" Jacob said also pointing towards Chloe.

"She tackled Jacob so they both ended up squashing me" Chloe finished it off pointing to Sabrina.

"And the lesson to be learned from this?" Billy asked as he wheeled himself closure to Charlie.

"Don't get Sabrina to help me when Jacob is tickling me as it just hurts us all" Chloe says as she sat up.

"Agreed" both Sabrina and Jacob said as they followed Chloe's lead and sat up.

"Close enough" Charlie said with a shrugged of his shoulders and then turned his attention to pulling Billy up the stairs into the house, Bella and Edward moving out his and Billy's way so they could get in the house. While Jacob and Chloe got back to their feet dusting off their jeans while Sabrina just sat still.

Chloe looked over to her and saw that one of her pigtails were coming undone while the other and a twig with a leaf in it and gave a sympatric laugh as she knew her pony tail need to be redone as it too was coming lose.

"Hey Sabrina I think we need to redo your hair" she said as she pointed to her hair. Sabrina just gave a moan and moved to lay back on the ground. This caused both Jacob and Chloe to laugh and they both grabbed one of her arms and pulled her up to her feet so all three could go into the house.

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Secret-writer91_ for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	10. Food For Throught

**Please read and Review**

* * *

The shopping trip had been a success. Chloe had gotten a lot more suitable clothes for the La Push weather then she had come with and got to spend time with her two best friend and do a proper catch up session with both, without Quil and Embry butting in.

It had been about 5:30 when they had dropped Sabrina back home and Chloe had noted that both Bella's truck and her boyfriend's, who she found out from Sabrina was Edward Cullen, car weren't in the driveway or on the road side. She assumed that they had done the thing that couples do and gone on a date been as it was a nice calm night and she knew Charlie would be watching the game.

But there was something about Edward that made Chloe understand why Billy and Jacob distrust him. She wasn't sure what it was but there was something in her brain that was telling her to go back to the books of the Quileute tribe legends but then in the breath it is telling her that it was nothing and that she was being paranoid about someone she didn't know.

It wouldn't be the first time that she had that feeling. It was like the feeling she had with one of her ex-boyfriends a couple of months ago. The relationship hadn't lasted long been as he was very guarded about his personal life and he would never take him to his house or introduce her to his family.

She had tried to introduce him to her parents but they has just finished the divorce and her mother wasn't very interested in her or what she did with her life. But Matt, Matt had made her feel wanted, which felt nice at first. He had taken an interest in her life, but then she felt like he wasn't really showing himself, just what she wanted to do and it made her feel weird about it.

She tried to see what he was interested in or know what he did when he wasn't with her but he just brushed off the subject. In the end it had made her feel penned in and as if she HAD to spend him with him or he wouldn't do anything. Then there was the fact she never saw him eat anything, telling her that he wasn't hungry.

It had all creeped her out in the end and so she broke it off. This had only been three weeks before her mother sent her to live with Billy so it was about four weeks ago. Sure he had tried to talk to her since, tried to convince her that he would do anything to make her happy and that he loved her. But that was what drove the final nail in the coffin as it were.

But Edward. He looked so much like Matt in structure. Matt had been 16 when they went out, they had met in the school library. Chloe through it was cute because they met in the fiction section. She had been looking for copy of Romeo and Juliet for her English class until her own copy was delivered while he was looking for Merchant of Venice.

Matt must have only been a few inches shorter then Edward, and they had the same shoulder structure and the same shade of paleness in their skin. But it was the eyes that were really peculiar, they were both the same shade of dusty gold. It was rare as far as she knew there was now two people she knew had the shape and they both had the pale skin and attraction.

She hadn't brought up the subject with Billy again knowing that it was a subject that he was protective of. Chloe couldn't understand why he was but at the same time, she felt like she had to work out what she had learned of Edward first before she could have that conversation with him.

There was just something too unnatural about both Matt and Edward that she just had to put together and Understand or it would not let her rest until she did because it was such a simple thing that she should know by sight, but she didn't know **_What_** that something was.

So here she was, sitting on her bed with her Quileute tribe legend books out around her. She knew that Billy has gone around Harry Clearwater's for a bit and Jake had asked if she wanted to go with him to Embry's house to hang out with him, Embry and Quil. But she told him that she just wanted to have a bit of settling time in her new room and put things away that they had brought.

It wasn't a total lie. She had put away everything in a new place where it would live and she had made sure that she was unpacked, along with the fact that she was having me time, she was just having it by looking for a clue to what her brain was telling her about Edward.

It was about 7 when she heard a knock on the door.

'Who could that be?' she thought to herself. She closed the book she was reading and carried it out of her bed room and to the front door, there was no one there but she opened it away/. She looked around and saw that Paul was only a few feet away walking slowly away.

"Paul?" she called out, really hoping it was him and not someone else that looked like him. At the sound of his name Paul turned his head and looked in the direction that the sound had come from and turned to see that it was his Chloe at the door, dressed in jeans and a blank, white t-shirt.

"Hey Chloe" he said as she started to walk back towards her, trying to keep his pace slow and not look like he was running towards her. Last thing he needed was to frighten her by looking too eager.

"Billy's no home right now" Chloe said not really sure what to say to boy at the door. She knew that he wouldn't be here for Jacob been as they weren't in the same year as one another and from what she's heard they weren't friends so it would only be Billy that he would be looking for.

"Yeah, I know" Paul said as he came to the bottom of the steps up to the house. Chloe could tell that even then she was only towing over him by a little bit but not by much.

"And Jakes at Embry Call's with him and Quil" she said next, thinking that was the next logical person he would be looking for at the Black's house been as the twins were away at collage. Paul just smiled up at her.

"Yeah, I know that too" Paul said, not arrogantly, but kindly, which was unusual for Paul Lahote. He could see that her brain was trying to think as to why he was there so he decided to give her a hand. "Billy rang and asked if I could knock on my evening run to make sure you sure okay been as you were by yourself"

"Oh" was her only responses. She wasn't used to this. She loved that everyone in the tribe were kind and could ask for help when needed. It was always something she envied when she visited Billy over the years.

But she was so not used to something worrying or caring about her, and the fact that Billy had asked the boy to check in on her made her feel warm inside, like she was wanted and cared for, something she didn't have much experience with but had learnt to deal with over the years.

While she thought she had let go of the door with her right hand and brought it to hug the book in her arms closer to her chest. This movement brought the book to Paul's attention. He read the title and recognised it as one of the many books that had tales of the 'legends' (history) of the Quileute tribe.

"You reading up on our legends? Thought Billy said you knew them all already" He asked the first part but the second was meant to be in his head, not said out loud.

"I have" Chloe said back. "There was just something telling me to look back at them to make sense of something I'd seen earlier" she explained, a little embarrassed at not remembering something that may have been important to him and the tribe.

"You'd seen" this was where Paul started to get a bit aspersive. What had she seen? Had she seen him, Jared or Sam in the woods in the day? Had she figured out that the wolves were true? What if Billy was right and she figured out that he had imprinted? So many questions were going round his head that he almost missed what she said next.

"Yeah, I was visiting a friend, and her sister is going out with someone that made my brain think about her Quileute tribe legends, but I don't know why" she explained. Paul tried to keep his cool.

"Oh, friend from the bonfire?"

"No, she couldn't make it too the bonfire, her dad was there though, Charlie Swan" Chloe cleared up. That's when it all clicked into place. She was talking about the Leech that's going out with the Leech Lover, Charlie's oldest. That meant that she was friends with the youngest Swan. What was her name, Sarah, carina, something a.

"Yeah, I know him, Chief of police in Forks, grew up as almost part of the tribe because he got a relation in one of the older families" He said. Trying to keep the conversation going as long as he could. "His house is right along the boarded of the tribe's land but the street is classed as Forks"

"Well my friend is Sabrina Swan, his youngest daughter" she continued to explain.

'That's what her name is, got to remember that' Paul thought as Chloe said Sabrina's name to him.

"But her older sister, Bella's, new boyfriend, Edwards Cullen" Paul had to resist giving a snarl at the Leech's name. "Somehow the way he looks and acts just remind me of something I've read in the legend books that Billy sent me when I lived in England, I just don't really remember what it is I'm looking for in the book" she said, a light blush on her cheeks. "It's silly really, their just legends"

"Not True" Paul said without realising that he said it before too late. Chloe raised an eyebrow at him 'Crap, think Lahote, Think!' "I mean…don't people say that…that there is always some truth behind, you know, Legends, Myths, fairy tales and all that shit?" he said more as a question then a defence. Chloe thought a moment over what he said.

"I suppose that is true" she said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "But then, what is it we are meant to believe is true in the legend and how are we meant to know which part is just there to make it a good story?" she questioned further. Trying to see how far she could go before he became uninterested.

Not because she didn't want him interested but so she knew for the future how far she could go before he was bored. Though she had no idea why she was doing it. But to her it just felt like a good thing to do.

"Maybe they put it that way to protect people as well as so only the ones that want or need to know the answer will find the truth" Paul deducted. Enjoying the discussion. Believe it or not, Paul Lahote was one of the top students in most of his classes. Well the ones he turned up to anyway.

His best grades were in his wood-work class and he actually turned up to all of them. He knew that it was going to come in handy as he promised Billy he would Court his imprint the traditional ways of the tribe. Of course he now had turned up to ALL his classes at school at least four days a week unless having a good reason because of Sam's Alpha Order to. Which didn't seem so bad now that he had a reason to go in. Her.

Billy had told them she was entering the Rez School and that by the end of the summer, if she hadn't worked it out, two weeks before the school term started Billy would give Paul permission be allowed to tell her everything.

Of course Billy and the elders highly doubted that she wouldn't work it out by the first months, or maybe even a week after meeting the pack at the bonfire. And now that she had met one of the Cullens it was merely likely that she would work it out in only a couple of days. Course the imprinting was another thing entirely.

"I suppose there is that" Chloe concluded and decided not to take the subject further. It was only then that she realised that they were still standing at the door and that she had not invited him in and offered him a drink. After all he did say that he was on his evening run.

"Would you like to come in? I could make us some drinks if you would like?" she offered him politely it only made Paul smirk as it was obvious by her slight blush that she had only just realised that they were still in the doorway to the Black's house.

"Nah, Billy just asked me to check on you, I should be getting back" he said calmly. Yeah it would have been nice to stay with her a bit. But at the same time he didn't really trust himself around her just yet. He was a new wolf and he had just imprinted on the girl the day before.

It was quite funny really. The elders told Sam that Imprinting was very rare and yet all three boys in the pack had imprinted. Must have been something in the water that wasn't there when the last generation of wolves were roaming the forests, he thought to himself with a smirk.

"Oh" Chloe said a little disappointed. Not depressed about it, just disappointed that he was going and she would have to try and figure out what her brain was telling her, by herself.

"Ok, well I'll tell Billy you popped in for him, he'll denied it was him that sent you but I know the truth" she said with a joking smile and amused look in her eyes, which Paul just returned with a smirk and happy look in his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you around Chloe Parks" and with that he turned his back to her and started to jog away up the dirt road. Chloe watched as he went for a moment before she realised what she was doing, shook her head and stepped in the house and closed the door before heading back to her room to continue her reading.

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Secret-writer91_ for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	11. Dreaming the Answers

**Please read and Review**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the shopping trip with Sabrina and Chloe's evening conversation with Paul. The days had basic been the same. Chloe would get up, go for her run, she now had time to run halfway up the beach and back before she had to head back.

On these runs she would still see Paul and he would run with her back to her house. She would invite him in for a drink but he would say no. and then say goodbye before running back into the forest.

Then Chloe would come in and start making some kind of breakfast, while Billy sat and drank his coffee and Jacob rose to the smell of cooking food. They would eat the food and Chloe and Jacob would do the dishes. After that, Jacob would drag her out with him to go see Embry and Quil at either Quil's or Embry's.

After spending most of the day with the boys at around 3 they would go back to the Black's house and Chloe would make something for her, Jacob and Billy to eat before they would go round to the swan's to see Sabrina and Charlie.

Bella was never there because she would tend to spend the morning with Sabrina and the evening with Edward but wouldn't get back to the Swan's till 9-10 o'clock. When Bella was there she was in her room with her boyfriend or was up in her room 'Texting' her Edward.

However Chloe thought that she could hear **_2 voices _**coming from Bella's room when she went upstairs to use the toilet. Chloe never brought it up with the older girl but Chloe still couldn't figure out what her brain was trying to say about Edward and the Quileute tribe's legends.

She had read through all her books about three times and still couldn't find the thing that she was looking for. If she couldn't figure it out soon she was going to ask Billy, but she really didn't want to have that conversation with him. Not after not getting answers the last time that Edward Cullen was brought up in their conversation.

It was just so frustrating not knowing what was going on inside her head. There must be something she was missing and her dreams had just strengthen her resolve to find out what it was about him because since that day of shopping and meeting him got the first time, she had been having dreams that if she didn't know if anything could be taken as confusing.

Like the fact that she had been standing in front of the swan house in their drive way and there was a yellow brightly glowing ling running across the ground. She stood one side and then the other was the house. If not only that but when she went to turn away from the house she would hear a scream that she thought was Sabrina's.

When she would look at the house in panic the white outer walls had red sprayed up all sides of the house as if it was article spray. From there her body would go without her thinking and run over the yellow line and up to the house, up the front stairs. The door was always pulled off its hinges and laying on the Swan's front lawn.

She's rush in and see that almost all furniture would be broken as well as holes in the walls. There would be a deadly silence in the air as she would make her way up the stairs and see lines of shredded wallpaper and picture off the walls, lines that almost looked like claw marks running up the wall.

Like someone had dragged their hand up the wall as they rushed up the stairs but instead of nail the person had claws. When she made it to the top she would see the bathroom door open and hear water running. Again her body would move without her telling it too.

She's walk in and along the white tiled wall that joined to Bella's bedroom wall was the most horrible sight. There on the wall, as if someone had come and painted it on there where lines and sprays of blood all over the wall. The more she had the dream the clearer the patterns became and last night she had made out that they were two words.

And last night she had seen the words clearly and before she woke up she had heard a howl in the dream. The howl came from the woods across the road, the other side of the yellow line.

The words had read 'COLD ONES'.

Now that her mind had revealed it to her, she would get her answers.

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Secret-writer91_ for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	12. Running Some Answers

**Please read and Review**

* * *

Chloe didn't look at the books straight away as she knew that Billy knew that she had a routine in the morning. If she was to change it this morning there was a possibility that he would know that something was up, but then it was more likely think she was ill and she didn't want to worry him.

So she got up and put on her running three quarter lengths and long sleeved shirt. She was out the door in less than ten minutes and when she was out the door she made her way straight into the forest, towards the Beach. The sea breeze she was sure would head to cool her head to get through the morning.

It's not like she has to wait that long for a bit of company because like clockwork, not even half way on her run through the woods, the familiar sound of a tall boys shoes crushing the dried leaves and twigs on the floor could be heard coming up on her right.

"Morning Paul" she said with a little bit of a pant.

"Hey yourself" He said back as he looked at her with a smirk. How he managed to talk while not sounding out of breath was beyond her, but his smirk did him credit this early in the morning.

"You alright?" she asked like most mornings.

"Better now" He said in his charming voice that always made her want to laugh every time he used it on her. "You?"

"I'm good" and that was normally the end of their conversation in the woods. The two ran for a little bit while chloe was trying to get some courage, after all the guy was hot and all but she wanted answers and thought that Paul may have some of the information.

"your brain will break if you keep going on that thought path" Paul said jokingly "or you'll end up tripping over a tree trunk" he said with a smirk.

"Oh well I'll just have a face covered in mud" she said with a laugh.

"Please, like I'd let you hit the ground" he said, very proud of his reflexes, not that she had seen them in action or knew the reason behind them but she would if she needed him to, he always would.

"Ok well mister speedy, if you must know, I'm trying to figure out a dream" she thought she might as well try and let him in.

"Well I must not have been in it" he said with a little pout.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because if I was then there wouldn't have been anything to think so hard about" he said with a wink. Making her laugh and him chuckle with her.

"I'm too young for that kind of thing dear sir" she said in a teasing voice.

"Too young for what? Kissing and tickling" he said with a knowing smirk. "Unless there was something else that you thought that we should do together in those dreams"

"Nope, I just know what some guys minds work as" she said giving her own little wink.

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind for later" Paul said with the smirk in the face. "So what was it?"

"What was what?" she asked where their conversation had gone.

"Your dream" he said with a chuckle at the girl's forgetfulness that wasn't really her thing from what he's got from bring with her on the morning runs.

"Oh that" Paul could tell in her voice she'd become nervous. "Well it's kind of a dream I've been having for a while"

"What like they keep following each other? Like a series of episodes?"

"No, it's the same dream repeating itself"

"What's the dream?"

"It's stupid"

"No, come on, come sit and tell me" Paul asked.

"Fine" Chloe gave in and sat with him as they looked out into the ocean. Paul smirked at the fact that he could get her to do something so simple by just asking, even though he knew it was because she was frustrated not because she was listening to him.

"When it starts I'm standing in front of the swan house in their drive way and there was a yellow brightly glowing ling running across the ground" she starts to explain. "I'm stood one side and the house is on the other side" her voice's tone not really varying.

'The boarder' was what Paul put the line down to as he sat analysing what the dream was if chloe kept repeating the same dream. It's been known for imprints to get dreams that give them a sign that they are a wolf's imprint but it's not always and was very rare for someone not in the tribe.

"I think it's nothing but when I turn away from the house I hear a scream that sounds like my friend's so I turn back but something had happened and panic shoots thought me as I look to see the white outer walls had red sprayed up all sides of the house as if it was article spray, the red looking a lot like blood" her eyes glazed over.

'Blood over the walls? Maybe she's thinking of the leeches that can come and go around our boarder, though we'd never let them stay that close to the boarder' was Paul's next thought. The dream, though not a nice, kind one was one that was bring some light into his world.

"From there my body would go without me thinking and run over the yellow line and up to the house, up the front stairs and straight in as the door was always pulled off its hinges and laying on the Swan's front lawn but when I rush in and see that almost all furniture would be broken as well as holes in the walls"

'Of course she would pass the line and not stay in our territory, gods that will be the first thing I tell her when she figures it all out' h thought, his over protective side coming out at the thought of his imprint in danger.

"There would be a deadly silence in the air as I make my way up the stairs and see lines of shredded wallpaper and picture off the walls, lines that almost looked like claw marks running up the wall, like someone had dragged their hand up the wall as they rushed up the stairs but instead of nail the person had claw" her tone still hadn't changed when she talked about the dream.

'Ok so that is a little graphic but it's defiantly painting the picture of a vampire attack on a house with people she hold dear in it' he conclude.

"When I make it to the top of the stairs I would see the bathroom door open and hear water running and again my body would move without me telling it too which I would be screaming to run the other way for help"

'They are good instincts to have at least, just too bad her dream self doesn't have the same sense' he thought slightly proudly.

"but instead I walk into the bathroom and along the white tiled wall that joined to Bella's bedroom wall was the most horrible sight because there on the wall, as if someone had come and painted it on there where lines and sprays of blood all over the wall were two words and the more I have had the dream the clears the words became"

"Last night I made out the words but before I woke up I would hear a howl in the dream" at the howl Paul perked up. "The howl came from the woods across the road, the other side of the yellow line"

'That's it, out all that, all there was of us was a howl and a stupid boarder line' Paul thought bitterly. At the fact that the dream was to help her understand but all the clue that she had was a howl. "What were the words?" he asked trying to keep up the act of caring.

"It was a silly dream Paul, it's fine" Chloe said trying to get out of sounding a fool. Paul just gave her a look that said that she wasn't going to get out of this, she was going to have to tell him what it was. Chloe gave a sigh in defeat. "Cold ones"

"let me guess you're going to hit the books as soon as you can get a spare moment" Paul asked her.

"I was planning too, I don't think billy will tell me if I asked about the tribe's history of them after his reaction to me asking about Edward Cullen" she explained.

"You've meet one of the Cullens? No wonder you've been having that type of dream" Paul said bitterly before realising what he had said.

"What do you mean? What do they have to do with the Cullens?" chloe responded. Paul had to think on his toes what he was going to say so he didn't give her too much at once

"The cold ones are traditionally the Quileute's' enemies" he began to explain. "But this pack of cold ones came to our territory during Black's great-grandfather's time and claimed that they were different, and they acted different as well to the other cold ones that had come into our territory before" he said trying not to give too much away been as he's supposed to tell unless it were someone of official pack.

"They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did, they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe and so the head of the tribe, Black's great-grandfather made a truce with the pack of cold ones which was if the pack promised to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."

"The people outside the tribe" Chloe concluded. "She you be really be telling me then?"

"After your welcoming bonfire I don't think anyone thinks that you're not a tribe member as Billy practically got you to confess he's the father you always wanted like you were the daughter that he wished he'd had along with his twins and Jacob" Paul clarified.

"I still don't see how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones from the story? The one's that Jacob's great-grandfather met? Here" she asked confused.

"No" he stated sharply as if annoyed that she wasn't getting it "They are the same ones" and with that Chloe's eyes grew wide.

* * *

**Thank you so much to ****_Gia (Guest)_,**** _Secret-writer91_ ****and _wildanimal1_** **for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	13. Why did you keep this from me!

**Please read and Review**

* * *

After the conversation with the Paul in the woods Chloe had told him thanks, sharply before telling him that she needed to get home. This had surprised Paul making him think that he was the person that she was mad suddenly. But Chloe reassured him that he wasn't as at least he was the one to tell her what was going on.

Chloe went straight back to Billy's house and started to make the breakfast. On the run back she had decided not to start something that moment but maybe after breakfast to give Billy a chance to have a cup of coffee and some food in his tummy.

It was an hour after that when Jacob, Chloe and Billy finished their breakfast of fried egg, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, baked beans and toast, which Jacob had seconds of course but then when ever did he not have seconds of breakfast.

"C you want to come with me to Embry's? Quil be there too and his mum is making us a buffet lunch" he asked in his teasing voice that makes the offer too good to resist.

"No, not today Jacob, but thanks anyway, I think I'm just going to stay here for the day" she said as she started to clear the table of the dirty dishes that they had used.

"Well ok, but don't study those books too hard, we aren't tested that in depth on our history" Jacob said jokingly as he went to get changed and ready for the day with him and his friends. Billy decided now it was just the two of them in the kitchen that he would ask what was up with his Chloe-pup as she had seemed off when they were eating their morning meal.

"Chloe-pup" he said to catch her attention from the dish she was in the middle of washing. "What is wrong?" he asked concerned but Chloe reaction was unexpected.

"Why were you hiding the truth from me when I asked" she asked as she set the plate in the plate rack on the draining board before turning and leaning against the sink as she face him so they could talk. She may had only been 14 but Billy knew that this was her serious, something she had to learn with her parents and what they put her through.

"I have not hidden anything from you that I don't hide from anyone that could be in danger with the knowledge of the truth" he explained taking another drink from his coffee. "Only those that are in need of the knowledge knows what is needed to know, that is a way that we keep the tribe safe" he said with equal seriousness.

"Then why give me the books, why give me the tools to get the knowledge" Chloe asked harshly. She loved Billy but this was the time for answers.

"Chloe-pup what is it you want me to say? I gave you those books because they made you happy, I kept the truth to keep you safe for as long as I could, you are a special person to me pup and I wanted you to have a happy life" Billy explained honestly.

"I don't doubt that you gave me the books because you knew I liked the tribe's history but that still doesn't mean that those were the only reason" Chloe countered. She just knew there had to be more to this story.

"No those weren't the only reasons but I do not what to tell you all the truth in one go, I have kept these secrets so long to keep you and Jacob safe that its..." Chloe could see in Billy's eyes that he was struggling with himself. She felt bad for putting him up like this, but she had too know. But even then she knew that this was hard on the man.

She pushed off from the sink and walked to the side of the wheel chair and knelt down with one of her hands rubbing his shoulder and the other holding his hand. Billy gave a heavy sigh and moved the hand she wasn't holding to hold her hand that was on his shoulder.

"Me and the elders of the tribe thought it would be a good idea to make sure that you had some knowledge of the legends of the tribe in case you carried the gene" Chloe nodded in understanding as she knew that Billy would explain what he meant by 'the gene'.

"I know that you said that when you were here you felt safe on tribe land" he continued. "And I know that you know the legend of how the Quileute are meant to be descended from wolves and that the tribe used to have spirit warriors that would protect the tribe from outsiders and dangers"

"There not just legends are they" Chloe stated plainly. Billy just gave another pat to her hand.

"No they're not" he said with a sad smirk. "You always were the quickest one out of you and Sabrina when telling these stories, even quicker than Jacob" he said with a small smile. "You reminder with you three would run in the back garden pretending to be spirit warriors" Chloe could see a distant glim in his eye as he went into his own take of their past.

"but at the time it was just nice to see you play out what could be chance be your future" the said smirk was back, replacing the smile that had come and gone with the memory of watching three small children play in his garden. "Not Sabrina's of course as she is only tribe by marriage, but you and Jacob, you have Quileute blood running in your veins"

"No we elders feared that your blood would be so strong because of your ancestry being tied with the Black's that we feared that you would carry the gene and with you living away from the tribe, we feared that you would come across a threat and phase without really knowing what was going on and what was happening to you"

"You see, a handful of a generation will all carry a dormant gene that, when activated but instinct, will allow the tribe member to transform and take the former our spirit animal, a wolf" Billy carefully explained. "Blacks have almost always had one child that carries this gene and this chid had always become the alpha of the pack by right, as well as the chief of the tribe"

"Like you are?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I was alpha before the new generation came in, I still hold the placement of chief of the tribe, and will continue to be till Jacob has learnt to take his place" Billy explained to the girl beside his chair.

"Who is Alpha of the pack now then?" again Chloe asked curiously as her curiosity got the better of her in the matter.

"Sam Uley" Billy paused. "But it mine and the elder's belief that Jacob will no doubt be one to phase before his 17th birthday and will take his place as pack alpha"

"Is that why they were separated off from the rest at the bonfire?"

"Yes, they keep themselves to themselves after the members phase, it is one way that the legends stay legends to those that have no need for the knowledge as well as keep the tribe members safe by doing their jobs with as little interference as possible" he explained but then he decided to push and see how the girl would react.

From what he had found out from his sources, his Chloe-pup had started to take a romantic interest in the one and only, Paul Lahote, even without the need of being told anything about him and his life style.

"The only ones that really get to be in the knowledge are those that phase and become the spirit warriors, these spirit warriors destined mates, their imprints as they are described in the myths, but like in the myths they are rear and so most of the warriors settle for someone understanding as well as a person who cares about them" and here is where the hint would come.

"Strange thing is, Imprinting is meant to be a rear thing for us wolves but all three of this generations have imprinted already" and at this news, Chloe Parks face fell in disappointment, the disappointment that the guy she had started to feel for and thought she had a connection with, had already imprinted on another.

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Laura __**(**__Guest)_** **and _Jackie __**(**__Guest)_** **for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review.**

**-MSW-**


	14. Find the Truth, Where to go from here?

**Hey so this is the last chapter for this story and because of the great results i got from putting this story online you all will be happy to know that i will be continuing this series of stories all the way throught the twilight plot and maybe a little story about the tribe lives after that. So i hope you like this update.**

**Please read and Review**

* * *

After finding out about everything Chloe told Billy she needed to go for a walk. She may have been a bit of a mature 14 year old girl but she still got crushes and she still got hurt by rejection. Who wouldn't get a small crush from even seeing Paul Lahote just once?

He was cocky but in a funny way that didn't seem like he was taking the mick when it was intended that way, he was smart even though you don't think he would be from is cool outer attitude. Not to mention he was tall and hot with his tribe tattoo and muscles that she guessed came with the gene as all three wolves had some muscle.

He didn't have so much muscle that it looked techy and horrible, be had just the right amount that to her and maybe his imprint would find just right that made him look healthy fit and hot as hell itself. So it wasn't a surprise that she was a little hurt to find out that the guy was unavailable because the wolf had found his imprint.

Chloe walked and walked until she had made her way all the way to here she had sat with Paul that morning. Why did Billy have to tell her that Paul had an imprint, couldn't Billy have let her just have a few more days where she could make believe the guy was available to date. Chloe just sat with her legs dangling over the cliff edge.

"Seeing you twice in one morning? Must be one of those days in a million" Chloe turned her head to the side to see Paul walking out from the tree line of the woods, hands in his short pockets.

"Yeah, just must be one of those days" was her reply. "Surprised to see you out here, 16 year old boy like you, haven't you got a little black book full of girls you've got to entertain today" but to this Paul just chuckled.

"Now you and I both know that there's only one girl in my black book now a days" Chloe stayed quite but turned her head away from him. "Billy rang Sam and Emily's place, telling them that you knew about us, Sam told us on patrol" Paul continued to explain.

"Sam got a call and went on patrol in the time it took me to walk from home to here?" Chloe asked, really confused how one person could be do all that in what, 20 minutes.

"Oh on, me and Jared were half way through our patrol hen pau spoke to us" he clarified.

"How when you were in wolf form?" Paul found her questions amusing at how simple they are but the curious gleam in her eye when asking them.

"Packs can communicate with our minds" he explained as simply as she had asked.

"Right" and now she was back to the passive tone that Paul didn't understand "and naturally you're the one came to check up on me to see what I'm up too and who I'm talking to so that I'm not gossiping about what I now know because you are more of the 'imitating' wolf but Sam stays with his imprint Emily and Jared can go back to his imprint Kim" Chloe's view did make Paul Chuckle.

"I'm not here to check up on you, but I'm surprised, Billy told you about imprints" Paul asked, trying to keep the happiness out of his voice. His imprint was just that much closer to finding out the truth. That morning when she was telling him about her dream had had made him happy.

But when it had clicked in her mind she had become mad and he wasn't sure who that anger was aimed at but even though he felt bad for saying it, he was glad it was Billy that she had been mad at as it meant that he had done the right thing by telling her the truth and he was quite happy for it seemed that she went home and got billy to fill in the gaps.

"Billy told me how rare it is for a spirit warrior of the tribe to imprint and that it was strange how all three of you had in fact imprinted on someone" and there was it, Billy had told her about the imprints, what started a normal day was now a great day.

"But don't worry I know that only a few are meant to know about you, Jared or Sam so I know not to tell anyone about you guys, Em, Kim and your imprint"

"My Imprint?" he asked as he moved from the tree line to sit beside her like he had been doing earlier that morning.

"Yeah, the only one out of the three imprints that I haven't seen so I guess that you didn't bring her to the bonfire because option 1; you and her had a fight, option 2; you haven't told her the whole truth about yourself and she's an outsider, option 3; is option 1 and 2 combined" she stated in a

"Or lastly option 4; you find being seen with her embarrasses you because you think she's not what people would think was your normal playboy self before you phased"

"You forgot option 5" Paul said defensively. "That I hadn't imprinted on the girl before the bonfire" and there was the sting to Chloe's heart. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had imprint before the bonfire as it would have meant that he was never in her reach. But if he met the girl after it meant him and her were never meant to be. After wall an imprint is the spirit wolf's soulmate.

"But you were right about one of the these options, My imprint is an outsider and even though she knows most things about us and the tribe she hasn't quite figured out the whole truth and she doesn't know that she is my imprint"

"And you just haven't come out and told her straight"

"Well I was going to but then a wise man told me that if I told the imprint that was in fact my imprint then she would stay because of duty not of love or feelings and the man pointed out that a forced imprint only ends in unhappiness"

"Right, and this wise man was who"

"Billy Black" Paul then had a thought to straighten this all up. "You see he knows this girl pretty well, and see this was his advice to make sure that this girl was happy been as I'm sure you know, a wolf will be anything that imprints needs" with that said he moved a little closer to the girl, placing is finger under her chin to turn her face towards him.

"Anything they need, a friend, family, or more if that was what the imprint wanted" Paul could see a bit of confusion in the young 14 year old's face but knew that when it clicked that she would stop being cold towards him. "When a wolf imprints their whole world moves so that their imprint is their new centre"

At his words things in Chloe's head were starting to click, the feelings she had got when she first met Paul at the bonfire, the happiness she got when she saw him the morning of their first run, the feeling she got when she saw him walk by.

She had read in her books that there were the rare cases when it came to the imprint will feel a similar feeling to what the wolf warrior feels for them. In the older time of tribes it was a way to test how strong the imprint connection was.

"So Billy knows this girl?" she asked quietly. Her unsure tone made him happy to know that it was all clicking into place in her head.

"Yeah" he dropped his hand from her face and down to her hand. Chloe looked down his hand on top of hers. Because of her head moving down to look at them her hair covered her eyes. "In fact I imprinted on her when he through her a bonfire to welcome her to the tribe, as a daughter" that was the last piece of the jigsaw, the part that made everything fit in a way that made her happy.

"And here I thought that I was too late" she said with a smirk to which Paul smirked as well.

"Unfortunately for you, you could never had been too late" as he said that in interlocked their hands and the two could see the big different between the large hands of the wolf warrior and the small hands of the 14 year old.

"You know my feelings of this but you should also know that…I have qualities that have been…changed because of my phasing that might become stressful for you to have to live with if we go down the route that I want it to go down, the same route that I hope you want us to go down" Paul tone went serious because he knew this was something that needed to be said to her.

"The phasing made my temper slightly worst then it was before it and I'm much easier to become angry and even if Sam and Jared are trying to help me calm down so that I don't hurt people, and there are new feeling that have come up since I imprinted on you" he turned his head to the ocean.

"When I know that you were with Black, Call and Ateara I have urges to go and check up on you because I know that the young Ateara has a thing for you but you only see him as a friend and that makes me want to just build a wall between you two" he told her honestly and the way he said it made her feel…safe, wanted, happy.

"Wolves mate for life and for us, your 'wolf warrior'" he said it with humour in his voice to lighten the mood, wanting it to be light conversation with his imprint, not a serious dooming one and it worked as it made her give a little chuckle.

"we have the same aspect of mating for life by imprints and to us they are the one we protect and like the wild wolves are protective and jealous type and so there is just one question that you need to answer yourself before we can go ahead with this" Paul brought his head up to look her in the eye.

"Can you deal with a guy like me as your boyfriend"

* * *

**Thank you so much to _Secret-writer91_, _Maxsmomma_, _Gia(Guest)_, _wildanimal1_, _YourAlphaWolf_, _SissyCabella_ and _tashacoles_ for reviewing on the last chapter. I hope to read what more of you readers think of this story.**

**Please read and Review**

**-MSW-**


	15. Sequel Notification and Sneak Peek

Hey Readers

Just to let you know that the update for this story is now up so hope you will check tha out.

IT'S NAME;** Dealing with the truth.**

Please check it out and let me know what you think of it :)

and as a treat here is a sneak peak ;)

* * *

Paul drove Chloe home from school been as Jacob had "Mono" for the last three days. Chloe had a feeling that what her Jake was going through was nothing like the feveress disease. She hadn't asked Paul about it but she knew that he and the pack were taking an interest in his condition. The drive was silent. Like it had been for the last couple of days.

It didn't take them long to get to the Black driveway so Paul pulled into it and parked. Chloe knew that the pack was under a lot of stress because of what was going on, even now when there had been no sign of the Cullen's in over 6 months when they had left town Paul had warned her that there were other vampires coming into the area. Chloe gave a sigh and grabbed her rucksack.

"Thanks for the lift home Paul" and she moved to open the door.

"You're going to stay inside tonight right, no matter what happens you'll stay inside" he asked, though she knew it was more of an order. "For me" he added on the end. He and the pack knew Jacob Black was close to his first phasing. It could be any day now. Sam had told them to keep asking his imprint about the boy's condition and he didn't like it. It felt like he was using her.

"Paul you've asked me to do that for the last three days" Chloe stated as she dropped her rucksack back on the floor of his truck. "What is going on?" she demanded but he just looked out his window away from her. "Fine" she said as she grabbed her rucksack. And opened the truck door. "Don't bother to pick me up tomorrow, I'll get Kim to come and get me" she stated, showing him how much he had pissed her off.

"Jared picks her up to take her to school" was his only reply.

"Then I'll ask him to pick me up as well" she countered.

"I'll ask him to refuse" was his reply. Still looking away from her.

"Then I'll walk" and with that she slammed the truck door shut. Paul didn't start the truck until he saw her storm into the house.

* * *

**-MSW-**


End file.
